1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an external memory management apparatus and external memory management method for controlling access of an application downloaded in a wireless communication terminal, to a removable external memory.
2. Related Background Art
As wireless communication terminals, e.g., cell phones increase diversity of their functionality in recent years, a required storage capacity is also increasing in order to implement the diversity of multiple functions. On the other hand, the wireless communication terminals are also being downsized, and there are thus cases where the whole required storage capacity cannot be located inside the wireless communication terminal. For this reason, for example, an external memory device has been and is being used in order to accept the increased storage capacity.
In use of such an external memory device, it is necessary to ensure security of data stored in the memory device and to implement such control that the data stored in the external memory device is available for a registered cell phone only, for example, as in the technology described in Patent Document 1 below. This Patent Document 1 describes that it is determined whether a key held by the cell phone coincides with a key held by the memory device and that use of the data stored in the specific memory device is limited to only the specific cell phone.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-40717